This invention relates to pillow construction, and more particularly to pillows which aid in relieving stress in the cervical or neck portion of the upper spine, and for promoting proper posture. Since approximately one-third of all human existence is spent in a supine position, innovators in posture or cervical pillows have long continued to develop new designs of this type of pillow which will support the head and spine, and the neck vertebrae in particular in the most normal, comfortable and unstressed position.
Prior art efforts at achieving such a pillow have shown the use of a combination of firma and soft portions of a pillow in varied arrangements, but which have either resulted in a flattening of the spinal column, or in exaggerating the curvature thereof. Furthermore, such prior art efforts do not provide the variety of therapeutic uses of the same pillow for different age and frame groups.
Still further, even with advancements as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,743 issued Feb. 14, 1989, it is found that certain patients are taking too long to become accustomed to a new sleeping posture and thus may abandon previous advancements to the detriment of their health and well-being.